


Cecità

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Flash Fic, M/M, Spoilers, spoiler!ch81
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: #002. Love.E allora aveva preso quello che desiderava. Lo aveva sedotto e lo aveva ottenuto con tale facilità, che per giorni, aveva pensato di essere uno dei tanti; ma poi erano arrivate quelle parole, erano arrivati i suoi sguardi e i suoi gesti, e non aveva avuto più paura.





	Cecità

Il loro non era stato un colpo di fulmine: non avevano avuto il classico sentore che potesse nascere qualcosa fin da subito. C'era stato odio, c'era stata diffidenza, c'era stato disprezzo; sentimenti che poi erano mutati in una silente ammirazione, un'approvazione quasi vergognosa e una devozione così totale, da rasentare forse livelli molto più profondi, rispetto a un banale legame affettivo.  
Era qualcosa che andava oltre, qualcosa di molto più intenso, molto più oscuro e allo stesso tempo luminoso: Rivaille l'aveva amato in modo totale e molto prima che tra loro potesse sopraggiungere un desiderio fisico. Quello era arrivato dopo, quando era cresciuto, quando aveva perso la sua diffidenza, quando era diventato abbastanza grande da capire che il suo modo di amare poteva essere solo egoismo e non vero desiderio di possesso.  
E allora aveva preso quello che desiderava. Lo aveva sedotto e lo aveva ottenuto con tale facilità, che per giorni, aveva pensato di essere uno dei tanti; ma poi erano arrivate quelle parole, erano arrivati i suoi sguardi e i suoi gesti, e non aveva avuto più paura.  
Non si era mai più sentito spaventato e per tanto tempo aveva creduto che niente avrebbe potuto spaventarlo maggiormente che l'essere considerato come ogni altro; ma la prospettiva di perderlo, l'idea che non avrebbe più potuto vederlo... Sì, quello faceva così paura da terrorizzarlo; terrore che diventava rabbia cieca, amore che diventava odio più per se stesso che per gli altri, perché non solo non era riuscito a proteggerlo, ma stava fallendo a qualcosa che aveva promesso. Voleva mostrargli la verità, voleva che la vedesse coi suoi occhi azzurri; non avrebbe potuto accettare nulla di diverso.  
Erwin era vivo. Erwin sarebbe sopravvissuto, avesse dovuto dare la vita per quel futuro. Sarebbe andato a prenderlo persino all'Inferno, in cui non credeva, pur di realizzare il suo desiderio. Non aveva paura né di morire, né tantomeno di perdere se stesso, perché la sola cosa che importava, la sola cosa veramente importante, non sarebbero mai riusciti a strappargliela via, neppure a morsi.  
Strinse forte la presa sulle due spade, digrignando i denti e assottigliando lo sguardo, prima di saltare: no, non glielo avrebbero mai portato via.


End file.
